villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Z'an Al'urin
Z'an Al'urin is a major character and villain protagonist, in the 2001 Action Adventure Fantasy Video Game, Arcanum: Of Steamworks & Magick Obscura. A dark elf woman, warrior priestess of her people of T'sen Ang, who talks to The Living One and sees that it's the he or she first time visiting T'sen Ang and is correct. She is impressed if The Living One is honest with her and congratulates he or she but realizes that there's more to the main character especially because he or she is The Living One you know. Even though Al'urin doesn't know that he or she is The Living One but does know that he or she does not belong in Tsen Ang. She says to The Living One she sees things and talks about he or she and that he or she is in danger being in T'sen Ang and that meeting her kind of increased the danger of he or she being there. Then she says that that still remains to be seen but how she's different than her brothers and sisters because she's looking for answers to hard questions and that blind devotion to a cause is the most simple path to take and can be a fool's as well. She also says that she wants to find the truth about who and what her people and her are working for and take the best way of life to travel and thinks meeting The Living One starts with he or she. Al'urin then says she sees things that when he or she walked into T'sen Ang she saw something around he or she, a real latticework of wood and iron and it carried a great weight, which weighed nothing at all. Al'urin says she dosn't always understand the visions she sees and says that The Living One is somehow essential to her. Then she asks he or she what does he or she know about the dark elves and the difference between them and their cousins in Quintarra. Depending on how he or she answers, she talks to he or she about the dark elves and Arronax or well what he use to be and their plan and like the dark elves, she is one of them and then says that she sees visions and that these visions let her know that there's something wrong with who and what the dark elves are working for and all they have done and if The Living One is evil or very persuasive she will join he or she and their other companions. During the adventures, she talks about the visions she sees like Tarant, Caladon, and their quest and talks and hangs out with good characters and heroes like King Loghaire and Arronax and brings up some really important things. It depends on The Living One if she or he joins Kerghan, main villain and dark sorcerer, or not what happens to her. If The Living One sides with Kerghan then she does turn on you and tries to kill you and either destroys you or dies and if The Living One fights and kills Kerghan, I don't know I think Al'urin gets a happy ending. Category:Contradictory Category:Sophisticated Category:Video Game Villains Category:Female Category:Protagonists Category:Remorseful Category:Affably Evil Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Fighters Category:Dark Priests Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Neutral Evil Category:Magic Category:Honorable Category:Criminals